Amnesia: Incubus
by 3rr0r-22379
Summary: After escaping Castle Brennenburg, Daniel finally feels like he can be free from the agony and torment that plagued him. But, as the time marches on, he'll learn that a new evil is rising, and that memories can't be discarded so easily.


**This is suppose to take place after the 'Revenge' Ending for Amnesia: The Dark Decent. This is going to be a full blown sequel to the original game. That means lots of puzzles, scares (for Daniel), and NO PAIRINGS. I hope you enjoy. **

**Will update when I have time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I was wondering if you were going to show up…"<strong>_

Alexander. I finally made it to the Inner Sanctum. After an endless nightmare of puzzles, hallucinations, and monstrosities, I'd made it. I have no idea how long it's been, nor did I have any desire to know. And despite my tired body, my aching limbs, my strained view of reality, I felt a surge of anger strong enough to power my being into completing what I had set out to do. Kill Alexander.

_**"I see Agrippa convinced you to run some errands. Tell me, is everything nice and clear now? Am I the villain?**_

_ Yes. You are the man who ruined me. Who took my fear and used it to make me do __**your **__bidding and __**your**__ work. You turned me into a murder and now, I have one last victim on my list. You will be my first act of repentance. I will make sure you never do this again. I'll make sure your selfishness will not get you what you wanted. This is what happens to traitors. To those who use people and then leave them for dead in the end. That's what you were going to do to me. _

_**"Good and evil. Such comforting concepts – but hardly applicable." **_

You really think so? I think they are very applicable, especially in this case.

_**"Are you so blind that you see no good in me or evil in Agrippa?"**_

_ Maybe I am. Agrippa may turn out to be just as terrible, and myself? I am evil as well. But no matter of opinion nor fact could ever sway my decision of you. You are the root of all evil. You started this horror and I helped but now, I shall end it. Here, Alexander, this is what I think of your brilliant scheme. _

I heard a loud crash and the room began to tremble. I glanced at one of the pillars and in the spur of the moment; I ran and threw all of my existing weight against the solid stone. It hit back. However, regaining its balance after that was impossible. It toppled over and broke into several large chunks.

_**"No, don't do that."**_

_No, I will do what I want from now on. You no longer control me._

_ "__**I realize you doubt my intentions. Why would I take such measures to save your life? Maybe I'm saving mine too."**_

I ignored that man as I made my way to the second of three pylons. As I got closer I gathered speed and knocked it over too. I began to fell excited, only one more to go before I decimated everything.

_**"Stop it Daniel, you are ruining it!" **_

_I know. _

I quickly traveled to the final column and stopped, briefly, to listen to any final words the old bastard might have had.

_**"We are so close – I beg you."**_

_Begging didn't help those innocent people. _

_**"I'm just like you, Daniel. A prisoner of circumstance. Trapped in a world I no longer recognize."**_

_Don't you EVER compare me to yourself. The only reason I'm in this mess is because of you, of your greed for the orb. _

_**"As you gain you freedom, will you deny me mine? We are so close. Closer than I've been for centuries."**_

_I WON'T LISTEN TO ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES! I know you never meant to save me at all. And just as you've taken my peace of mind and life away from me, I shall do the same to you. _

_**"NO, YOU FOOL! YOU KILLD US – YOU KILLED US BOTH!"**_

The final pylon succumbed to my rage and the whole room began to shake. The stones that had been circling in the air above Alexander's contraption fell to the floor and the inner sanctum rumbled with such ferocity that I instinctively backed against the nearest wall. I kept hearing something over all of the destruction. Soon, I realized that it was I, laughing. I was laughing loudly, manically. I was positively _**elated **_at my revenge. This is, until I heard a terrifying sound.

It was that all to familiar inhuman, high-pitched screech of fury. My heart began to pound in my chest and I could feel it in my gritted teeth. I attempted to hide but there was nothing to hide behind. The shadow was coming and I wasn't ready. In a final act of desperation, I dropped to the floor and held my knees to my chest. I made myself as small as possible.

Suddenly, I heard a different scream, from Alexander. The shadow had formed behind him and its tendrils shot out and latched onto the older man. I watched, horrified, as it proceeded to physically tear him apart. After it had successfully dismembered my enemy, I waited for mine. Stranger yet, it never came. The otherworldly creature retreated, and when I looked around I noticed that the orb was gone. I was spared and god was I blessed! I vowed to repay the lord's kindness and immediately headed for the exit. Ignoring my aching feet and my throbbing shoulder, I just wanted out of that blasted, godforsaken castle.

As I walked through the corridors, I realized that they no longer carried that menacing, death infused, aura about it…

_It was my greatest triumph… and I never looked back. You think I was afraid fleeing Brennenburg? Heh, quite the contrary. I knew that it was my purgatory – Hellfire made to wash away my sins. There's no denying the things I've done. But I have paid my tribute. I gave them that awful man… I did the right thing._

I saw the light. The large double doors were open and unaccompanied by the shadow as it had been before. I won't lie, I cried at that moment. But unlike the tears of fear I shed during that hellish stay in Brennenburg castle, these were of joy and relief.

Yes, I'll be alright now…

That's what I though when I stepped out into the light and out of Castle Brennenburg.

If only I'd know how wrong I was…


End file.
